Abandonment, A kingdom Hearts Story
by visual kei girl
Summary: Riku has a crappy life and gets sold to a whore house where he meets Zexion, who plans to escape. Will they make it? and what will they do once they get out? YAOI. RikuXsora AxelXroxas Tifaxcloud and other pairings.
1. Abandonment

**Abandonment**

_A Kingdom_

_Hearts_

_story_

My name is Riku and I am 15 years old. My parents abandoned me when I was 12. I lived on the street for a few months until a man generously took me in. I thought I was safe with the man, but I was young and naive. I was foolish to go with him, I see that now. What he took me to, was not his home at all; It was a whore house, where he sold me off for 50$. I've been here, at this whore house, for about 3 years now. Everyday, for the past 3 years, I've been forced to have sex with anyone who walked through those doors and picks me out from a line-up of 20 other boys. I once asked one of the men why he chose. He laughed and said: " It's because of your silver hair. It makes you look sexy. Now, get on your hands and knees." And proceeded to treat me like a mutt until his hour was up. I hated it but I didn't dare speak up. I was afraid that if I did, he would start beating me like the other clients did.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tonight was an unusually busy night. it seemed like everytime one john had his way with me and left, another would come in and start. Another boy was having the same problem I was. His name was Zexion. He was a year older then me and had been here 5 miserable years. He would often try to run away, but to no avail. He always ended up being dragged back and beaten severly for his actions. I once tried to run away but I was caught and, like zexion, I was beaten. after they beat me, they tossed me down the stairs to the basement where all the boys were kept. for the next 3 weeks I nursed a few broken ribs. After 4 A.M., the house closed and we were forced into the basement and locked in. Every boy had his own cot thet he collapsed into at the end of each day. Mine happened to be next to Zexion's. I layed down and sighed. It felt so good just to lay here and relax. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard someone calling my name.

"Riku, you still awake?"

"Huh? What?" I mumbled, still in a sleepy daze.

"Riku, wake up. I have somehting I want ask you."

I rolled over and looked for the source of the voice. It was Zexion.

"Riku, will you escape with me?" Zexion wispered.

At the word 'escape' my eyes widened.

"escape? Like, leave and never come back, escape?" I was shocked. Zexion wanted me to escape with him?

"Yes, escape. I'm so sick and tired of being forced to have sex with men that beat me and treat me like trash. So let's go, go and never look back. We'll make a new life for ourslefs. We'll get jobs and go to school, like normal teenagers." Zexion wispered excitily.

Normal...was that even possible for someone like me? what is normal anyway? Was normal haveing parents that took care of you? Or was normal going to school and hanging out with friends on the weekends? Riku just didn't know. Sure, he had had parents, but they were not much to be desired. Dad was a drunk and mom was a junkie who sold her own son off to a dealer. He had escaped him and started living on the streets. Then that man had come and sold him to a whore house.

"Are you sure we can make it out? What if they catch us? what if--" Riku tried to say but was stopped when a hand covered his mouth.

"What if this, what if that. Dammit Riku, we're DYING here!! This place is killing us! Think about it, if we escape then we'll be free. but if we stay, we'll be nothing but sex slaves our entire lives!! We could have friends, jobs, a house to call our own. All that could be ours if can just escape this horrid place."

From the was Zexion was speaking, he had obviously thought things through. Riku was convinced that Zexion knew what he was doing. At least he hoped Zexion knew what he was doing.

"When do you want to leave?"Riku asked, making Zexion smile devilishly.


	2. The Great Escape

_**The Great Escape**_

Just one more day, just one more day. Riku thought to himself. Last night he and Zexion were planning their escape, they had decided to escape the next night. Once they were through with today, they were free. It was, thankfully, a slow day today. Only a few customers came in the entire day and Riku was grateful for this. He was actually getting bored, something he wasn't very familiar. In a place like this, you hardly had a spare minute. There was ALWAYS guys coming and going. Riku headed down the hall and towards the basement. He was about to go down the stairs to look for zexion when he heard a door open behind him and then was pulled backwards into the room. Riku tried screaming but a hand was clamped over his mouth and his scream was muffled.

"Riku, calm down! It's me, Zexion!" Zexion whispered into Riku's ear.

"Listen, since today was a slow day, the boss went home early and left his lackey, who is currently asleep in a chair outside the door, to guard the door." Zexion continued.

Since so many boys have tried to escape, the boss re-inforced all doors but the main door with steel. So the only way to escape , is to go through that door which always has a guard at the door.

"Now's our chance. It's do or die now. Are you ready Riku?" Zexion whispered, as he took his hand away from Riku's mouth.

"Yes, yes let's go. I've had enough of this god for saken place."

"Alright. Now's our chance so let's take it." Zexion said, as he opened the door and started looking around for people.

"OK, all clear. Let's go." Zexion stepped out of the room with Riku following.

"I hope the guard is still asleep." Riku mutered,as they walked to the front enterence. After a few minutes of walking they reached the main door.

"Riku, we have to be as quiet as we possibly can. If he wakes up, we run like hell. Got it?"

Riku nodded his head to show hat he did indeed understand him.

"Alright, let's go."

Zexion opened the door as quietly as he could and looked over to the guard, who was still stepped outside the door and motioned for Riku to follow him. Riku stepped out of the building but he forgot about the door, which immediately slammed when he let go of it and woke the guard.

"What the--?!" The guard screamed, obviously pissed at suddenly being woken up from a sound sleep.

"Run Riku!!" Zexion yelled and bolted down the alley with Riku right beside him.

"HEY! Get back here you little bastereds!" The guard yelled, as he pulled out a gun and ran after them.

"This way!" Zexion yelled and made a sharp right down an adjoining alley with the guard right behind them.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang, and Zexion fell to the ground in front of Riku.


	3. Death of A Loved one

_**Death of A Loved One**_

All of a sudden there was a loud bang and Zexion fell to the ground in front of Riku.

The guard had shot Zexion square in the back, killing him instantly. Riku skidded to a stop and doubled back to see if Zexion was alright.

"Zexion! Wake up!" Riku yelled. He bent down and checked Zexion for a pulse. He didn't have one.

"Oh my god!!" Riku screamed and jumped away from the dead Zexion. He looked up and saw the guard running towards him, gun drawn and ready to fire again. Riku bolted down some alleys, not caring where he went, as long as it got him away from the guard with the gun. When he was reasonably certain that he was safem he stopped to catch his breath.

"I think…I think I'm going to hurl." Riu leaned against a wall and wrenched. Even after he puked up what he had in his stomach, the dry gags made him gasp.

"Zexion…He's…he's dead…" Riku panted.

"There you are you little basterd ! Get over here!" the guard yelled.

Riku bolted down the alleys with the guard still after him. He turned left down another side alley and saw a main street with people walking around, minding their own business. He ran towards the street. He was so focused on getting away from the guard that he didn't realize that he had run in the middle of the street until it was to late. He turned his head towards the oncoming car just before it hit him. He felt a thump and then it all went dark.

**((RIKU's POV))**

"Where am I?"

He looked around him but could see nothing. He turned around and came face to face with a familiar face. Zexion's face.

"AHH!!" he screamed, surprised to see Zexion standing so close to him.

"Hello Riku." Zexion said calmly.

"Zexion! Oh, I'm so glad to see you--" Riku stopped in mid scentence. He just noticed that Zexion was bleeding.

"Zexion! Your bleeding! And you look so pale! Almost like your--"

"Dead?" Zexion finished for him.

"That's because I am dead Riku. I was shot and you let it happen. If you hadn't let the door slam, I'd be alive right now."

"NO! I swear, I didn't mean to__"

"Face it Riku, you killed me!" Zexion accused.

"NO!" Riku screamed.

"Yes! You killed me Riku. You know you did. Admit it!" Zexion yelled.

"No! No, stop please!!" Riku screamed and covered his ears with his hands, trying desperty to block out Zexion's voice. But it only got louder.

"You killed me Riku. You killed—you killed—you killed me— ADMIT IT! " The voice whispered to him.

"No, make it stop! Please, make it stop!!" Riku begged.

Riku's eyes were wide and blood shot. He held his head in his hands and screamed a lous as he could.

**((Normal POV))**

Riku flew up from the bed and screamed, causing someone to rush in and restrain him. He started thrashing, thinking something had gotten him.

"Calm down kid! Your in the hospital! Your safe, your safe!" A lady in green scrubs said.

When he finally registered what the lady had said, he calmed down and she released him. It was all a dream. Nothing but a dream.

"Where am I?" Riku asked the lady.

She had beautiful black hair that stopped at her lower back and had dark eyes to match.

"Your in the hospital. You were hit by a car. Thankfully, you didn't sustain to much damage from the wreak. You didn't even need surgery." The lady said in a cheery tone.

"So, what's your name little one?" She asked.

"My…name? My name is Riku. What's yours?" He asked, his voice still shaky.

"My name is Tifa. It's nice to meet you Riku."

"Ya…nice to meet you to, Tifa." She looked nice but he wasn't so sure he could trust her yet.

"Do you have a home?"

"No..no I don't have a home. Why?" He asked in a suspicious tone.

"I was asking because, well if it's alright with you, I was going to let you stay at my place."

"Stay?" This threw Riku for a loop. Why would she let me stay at her home? What purpose could she possibly have for me?

"Yes, stay. If you've got no home then your welcome at my place."

"Well…I've no home and I'm not really in a position to turn you down…so I guess it's alright."

"Wonderful! I'm sure Sora and Roxas will be delighted!" She exclaimed happily.

"Sora? Roxas?"

"Oh! Sora and Roxas are my boys."

"You have kids?"

"Yes, Sora and roxas are my kids. They work in my husband's store."

"Oh… I see. When can I leave?"

"well since your awake and my shift just ended 20 minutes ago, we can leave now if you'd like."

"That sounds good." Riku muttered. He hated hospitals. It seemed like everytime he turned around, he had a broken bone or a black eye complimentary of his parents. He was slightly glad that they had dumped him off. He was sure that if he'd stayed there, he wouldn't be alive right now.

"Alrighty then, shall we go?"

"Sure."

Riku got out of bed and followed Tifa to the reception desk to check out. Once Riku signed some papers and turned in the paper tag he had around his wrist, they were ready to leave.

*****************************************************************

End Chpter


	4. A New Home, A New Life

_**A New Home, A New Life.**_

"Alright, we're all checked out. Now, let's head to the car." Tifa said, as they walked out of the hospital.

"Which one is it?" Riku asked.

"It's that one over there."

Tifa pointed to a maroon mustang with black writing on the side that said: Seventh Heaven. Riku couldn't help but stare at the car.

"Nice car."

"Thanks. Since I'm a doctor, I can afford such things." Tifa explained as she got in the car. Riku climbed in the car and put his safety belt on. Tifa pulled out of the hospital parking lot and started driving home. After what seemed like an eternity, Tifa finally parked outside a bar called Seventh Heaven.

"We're here."

"But…it's a bar." Riku studdered.

"Yes it is. My husband Cloud runs it."

"Oh…I see."

"Let's head in. I'm sure Sora and Roxas want to meet you."

Tifa opened her door and got out, quickly followed by Riku. They entered the bar and was greeted by a blond man.

"Hello Tifa. Hey, who's the kid?"

"Hi Cloud. This is Riku. He's going to be staying with us from now on."

Cloud only grunted as a response. Riku, for some reason, didn't quite trust him. He wasn't sure what made him feel that way, but it's always wise to trust your instincts. They're usually right.

"Riku, this is cloud. Cloud, this is Riku." Tifa introduced.

"Nice to meet you Riku."

"Ya, nice to meet you to." Riku muttered.

"Hey, Tifa. We still going out?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, We're still going out. But first, I want to get Riku set up and then we'll leave."

"Alright."

"Oh, let me get Sora and Roxas."Tifa said, as she walked over to te stairs.

"Sora! Roxas! Come down here. There's someone I want you to meet."She yelled up the stairs.

A minute later, Riku heard footsteps on the stairs and then two boys came into view. One had yellow hair and the other was the most beautiful boy Riku had ever had brunette hair and ocean blue eyes that were easy to lose yourself in.

"Who's he?"Sora asked.

"This is Riku. He doesn't have a home so he will be staying here."Tifa explained.

"So, he's going to be living with us?"

"Yes Sora, He's going to be living with he's goning to have to share a room with one of you so you and Roxas decide who he's going to stay with."

Roxas pointed a finger st Sora and said: "He's going to have to stay with you."

"Me? Why? You're the one with the bigger room!!!" Sora argued.

"It has to be you. Axel is coming over tonight and he's 'sleeping over' " Roxas emphasized .

Sora apperantly figured out what Roxas ment by 'sleeping over' and quickly agreed to share his room with Riku.

"Alright. I'll share my room Riku so Roxas can have his little sleep over." Sora taunted, making Roxas scowl.

"Perfect. Sora, take Riku to your room and start getting things set up for him." Tifa commanded.

"Right. C'mon Riku, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Sora said, as he walked up to Riku and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the stairs. He passed Roxas an whispered: "You owe me one" And pulled Riku up the stairs to his room.

"Ok, this is where you'll be sleeping." Sora opened the door and pulled Riku in.

It was a spacious room wih two beds, one on the left side of the wall, one on the right and a window in between.

"So, how do you like your new room? Sorry it's so crampt." Sora laughed lightly.

"It's fine." Riku could care less about the room. All he cared about was the boy standing in front of him.

"which bed do I get?"

"The bed on the left. It used to be Roxas's old bed but I forced him to move out."

"Why?" Riku blurted out before he could stop himself.

"His damned boyfriend, Axel, kept coming over in the middle of the night. So I made Roxas move to the room across from mine."

"Wait, you mean Roxas is gay?" Riku said with a shocked expression. Roxas was gay? By choice? Riku couldn't believe it. He always thought that you were forced into being gay like he was. But Roxas had chosen it himself without being forced.

"Ya, he's gay. But I'm not. At least I don't think I am. I've never tried it."

Riku sighed and sat down on the bed. "It's not as great as you think."

"You've tried it?" Sora whispered, his eyes wide.

"I guess you could say that." Riku looked down for a long time until he sensed Sora staring at him and looked back up.

"W-what is it? Why are you staring?" The way Sora was staring at him was making him nervous.

"Well I was wondering – I mean—would you try it with me?"

What? He wants me to what? Did I hear that correctly?

"You want to do wha?" Riku asked, breathlessly.

Sora walked over to Riku and bent down so he could look Riku in the eyes.

"Would you try it with me? Please?"

Riku looked into Sora's blue eyes and instantly lost himself. He just sat there, mouth slightly agape and his eyes glued to Sora's. Sora leaned forwards lowly and pressed his lips to Riku's. He pushed Riku flat on the bed and climbed on top of him, making Riku's heart skip a beat.

"Riku…" Sora moaned, his voice sending shock waves up Riku's body. Riku pulled Sora's shirt off and flipped them over so he was on top. He attacked Sora's neck, nipping and sucking at it, causing Sora to pant. He slid a hand down to Sora's groin and pressed, making Sora buck his hips up and moan. Riku licked Sora's bottom lip and made him gasp, giving him the chance to slip his tongue into Sora's mouth. He never wanted this moment to end and from the bulge in Sora's pants, he didn't want it to end too quickly either. There was a knock at the door and then they heard Roxas's voice from the other side.

"Sora, Tifa and cloud are going out and they want us downstairs. You know, the usual rules and stuff"

"S-sure. Be down in a minute!" Sora yelled.

Riku climbed off of Sora and handed him his shirt that had been tossed carelessly to the floor.

"Um…just to ask, are you…ya know…?"

"…I think so." Sora mumbled.

Riku watched as Sora finished putting on his shirt. Sora's face was sill a bit flustered, but the bulge in his pants was gone. He couldn't believe he's done that to a boy he'd just met! Even if they'd both enjoyed it. Wait…enjoyed it? Had he really enjoyed it that much? Riku just sighed and looked down at the floor.

"They're waiting. Let's go." Sora said, as he opened the door and started down the stairs.

"Right." Riku sighed again and followed Sora down the stairs.

~~END CHAPTER~~


	5. To Be or Not To Be

_**To Be or Not to Be**_

"Well, what do we do now?"

"I don't know..."

"well we could--"

"don't even go there."

"Awwww is Roxie in a bad mood today?"

"Axel, don't try me. I'm warning you"

"oh, c'mon Rox. Why are you in such a bad mood? Tifa and Cloud went to see a movie and they won't be back for a while. so why are you so down?"

"I told you why I was so down!"

"About your Brother?"

"Yes about my Brother!"

"Ok,ok, no need to snap. I'm just trying to help you Roxie."

"I know Axel. I just couldn't believe Sora's gay. And they wayhe told me could have been better."

"Ya...that it could have been."

Axle flashed back to what happenedan hour ago. he had walked into the tavern just in time to hear Sora tell Roxas he was gay and then run up the stairs. He turned back to Roxas, who was just standing there, staring at the wall with a shocked expression on his face. Thankfully, Riku was upstairs already. he lifted the blond up in his arms and carried him up the stairs and into his bedroom where he's been ranting for the past hour.

"Axel? Axel!"

"W-what?!"

"You were off daydreaming again....HEY! Wait a minute! what were you day dreaming about?"

Axel just smiled at Roxas, teasing the blond scilently.

"Tell me! Please?"

"Your really want to know?"

Roxas nodded his head and leaned closer.

"Ok but you have to lean cloer."

Roxas leaned over to Axel until he wasn an inch from Axel's face. Axel grabbed Roxas byt the shoulders and pulled him into his lap, kissing him deeply. When Axel finally pulled away, Roxas started yelling.

"Your so naieve roxie!"

"You cheated!"

"No I dodn't. you asked what I was day dreaming about and that was it."

Roxas blushed and looked down. "You're a pervert."

"That was low Roxie." Axel laughed, knowing it was true to the core.

"I'm going to have to punish you fro that one." Axel said as he kissed Roxas's neck.

"how will you punish me?" Roxas asked with a smirk.

"I have a few ideas"

Axel pushed Roxas off of his lap and onto the floor. He jumped on Roxas and straddled his waist.

"A-axel!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Yes Roxie?" Axel asked in a sulky voice

"....do me"

"With pleasure" axel wispered and started to take off Roxas's clothes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**(In Sora's Room)**_

Riku didn't know what to do. Sora had come running in, with tears in his eyes, jumped on his bed and started wailing into his pillow.

"Sora! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Riku asked as he ran over to Sora. When they went downstairs. he was fine! What could have happened to himthat would be so bad as to make him cry?

"Sora, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong. I want to help you but if you don't tell me I can't"

Sora looked up from his pillow at riku, tears still streaming down his face and his eyes red and puffy.

"I...I told Roxas I was gay and now he hates me!" Sora wailed and started to cry into his pillow again.

"Sora, Roxas doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does! I know he does!" sora wailed through his pillow.

"Sora..." Riku sighed.

He sat down by Sora and pulled the weeping brunnette into his arms rocking back and forth. Sora started to calm down from the comfort Riku was giving him. Riku started to sing a lullaby he heard to calm sora as much as he could. soon sora had stopped crying and fell asleep. Riku eased sora from his lap and layed him down on the bed. he layed next to the sleeping brunnette and pulled him into his arms, holding him even while he slept.

**(Roxas's Room)**

"That....was fun."

"You liked it that much roxie? maybe we should try it more again."

"Ugh....but we just did it three times. isn't three enough for you, Axel?"

"But I like it when you moan my name. it's sexy. and besides, you love it, you know you do Roxie." Axel wispered into Roxas's ear, making him shiver and blush.

"Did you ever think that maybe I was faking it?"

"You wern't faking. You were to busy moaning mu name to fake anything roxie."

"I might have been...."Roxas pouted

"Awww roxie, don't pout. Even though you look cute." axel smirked.

"I do not look CUTE. I look hot!"

"Right, hot." Axel said sarcastically.

"Axel..."

"I'm only kidding Roxas. Your extreamly hot. so hot infact, that I can't keep my hands off of you!"

"Axel don't you dare!" Roxas screamed, but it as to late. Axel had already straddled Roxas's waist and started tickling him.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped between laughing.

"Axel--stop! I-I can't breath! **STOP!**"

Axel finally stopped tickling Roxasinstead, he started licking down his chest.

"Ah...Axel."

"Anyone ever tell you that you have serious mood swings?"

"No, now shut up and kiss me."

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and pulled him for a kiss.

"mmhnn. I thought you were tired Roxie."

"I was, but I'm not so tired anymore. Must have beed that hint at more sex."

Roxas was about to kiss axek again when he heard a door slam downstairs.

"Oh shit they're home early! Axel, get up and getr your clothes on! HURRY!" Roxas yelled as he shoved his pants on and whre Axel his clothes.

"Sora, Roxas, Riku! We're home!" Tifa shouted as she came up the stairs.

"Oh God! Hurry up Axel!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!"

"Well hurry FASTER!"

"Ugh...Stupid pants!"

"Hurry up Axel!"

"There! DONE!"

just as Axel finished putting his clothes on, Tifa opened the door and walked in.

"Hey boys, you both ok?"

"Yup, just fine. we were about to go to bed." Roxas said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Roxas. I'll leave you two alone now. Oh! by the way, I work tomorrow so you and Sorta teach Riku about the shop for me while I'm gone."

"Sure. Sounds fun. Well, night Tifa."

"Night boys. and remember, don't stay up too late."

"We won't. I promise."

"Alright. night boys." Tifa said as she left.

"that was close. I guess we'd better stay on our guard huh Roxie?"

"Ya. I didn't expect them to be home so quick. ugh....I'm tired. let's go to bed.

"sounds good. I'm tired after today too."

Roxas climbed into bed, sliding far enough over so Axel had enough room to slide in too. Axel climbed in and snuggled in by roxas.

"Night Roxie."

"Night Axel."

The next thing Roxas knew, Axel was snoring loudly.

"Big oaf." Roxas laughed quietly.

Soon, like Axel, he was asleep, Happy and content.


End file.
